Halloween Lust
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Two Shot Part Of The Don't Let It End Series* It's Halloween and our favorite Trio can't seem to keep their hands off each other. What will happen on this Halloween Night? Sheamus/Drew McIntryre/OC SLASH AND HET Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys, I wanted to get this up on Halloween but better late than never right? :D :D Anyway this is a Halloween two shot with our favorite Trio :D :D Also if you flame, you're blocked and or your review will be deleted. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

Chelsea Benoit stood in the mirror of her bathroom wearing Werewolf ears, Black T Shirt, Black Jeans, a Blue Jean Jacket, Brown boots and Vampire fangs. She got done adjusting her ears when she heard someone enter the bedroom.

"Remind me again why I have to be half Vampire half Werewolf again." Chelsea said as she walked in the bedroom and saw her boyfriends Drew and Stephen.

"So we don't have to fight over who's side you're going to be on." Drew said as he had on his normal clothes but a pair of Werewolf ears on his head as well.

"We'll tell people that we both turned ya." Stephen smirked wearing his normal clothes but had Vampire Fangs.

"Won't people know about our secret then?" Chelsea asked rolling her eyes.

The secret was that the three of them were a trio which meant they dated each other. The only person who knew their secret outside the trio was their Friend Stu Bennett.

"Not if we keep our hands off until we get home." Stephen smirked.

"But Drew and I look so cute with our werewolf ears." Chelsea smirked. "You wouldn't want this much cuteness to go to waste right?" She asked as Stephen looked at them for a second.

"We're staying home!" Stephen declared after a few.

"No! We're going to Stu's Party!" Drew pouted.

"Awwwwww but don't you want to stay home with these two sexy Vampires?" Chelsea asked while smirking.

"We can always go next year." Drew smiled quickly.

"Chelsea quit trying to get us to stay home! We're going to Stu's Party!" Stephen yelled pretending to be mad at Chelsea.

"Hey, you guys wanted me to be a Werevamp so you're paying for it." Chelsea smirked as she got up and walked downstairs.

"Pay? What does...That little tease!" Drew yelled.

"Days like this, I miss our sweet innocent Chelsea." Stephen said. "At the same time I am enjoying this Chelsea."

"Me too." Drew smirked. "Want to get to her before she gets us?"

"You just read my mind my werewolf." Stephen smirked.

"My Vampire." Drew smiled as he and Stephen kissed then turned the kiss passionate then Stephen pushed him down so that he was on top and he kissed Drew some more.

"And they say Vampires and Werewolves don't love each other." Stephen smiled as he started kissing Drew's neck then nibbled it with his fake fangs.

"Stephen." Drew moaned as Stephen kept doing it.

"Hey are you guys having sex in there?!" Chelsea asked as she knocked on the door. "Come on we're going to be late for Stu's party."

"Screw his party I'd rather be with my Werewolf and my Werevamp!" Stephen yelled as he nibbled on Drew's neck some more.

"I'll tell Stu that then." Chelsea said as Stephen and Drew got up and opened the door.

"You win." They growled.

"Don't I always?" Chelsea asked cutely.

"For now." Stephen and Drew growled.

"So let me get this straight, you both bit her so therefore she's a Werevamp?" Stu asked as he was outside with Stephen and Drew and a couple of their friends but they were away from them at the moment.

"That's the story between us but to everyone else, she wanted to be half and half to make us happy." Stephen said.

"You'll do anything to keep your secret huh?" Stu asked rolling his eyes.

"Pretty much." Drew and Stephen smiled.

Meanwhile Chelsea was inside the house sitting on the couch playing on her phone, She wasn't one for parties since she wasn't very social. She was playing Fruit Ninja when she heard a whistle go off and jumped.

"Penalty on Chelsea! Why are you sitting on the couch alone girl?!" Titus asked as he and Fred (Darren Young) sat next to her.

"Not being much for Parties." Chelsea said playing fruit ninja. "Only here because of Drew and Stephen."

"Well come hang out with us then girl!" Fred smiled as he hugged Chelsea happily.

"Well I was going to hang out with Drew, Stephen and Stu…."

"You hang out with them all the time! Those three, Glen and Bryan are your only friends besides the Prime Time Players and since we're here how about we show these people how to throw a party!" Titus smiled happily.

"You're going to keep harassing me until I do will you?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes." Fred and Titus said.

"Well let's hang out then." Chelsea said. "And for the love of Eva Marie please don't make me feel left out infront of Nick and Omarosa."

"Omarosa couldn't make it she's busy." Titus said. "But if Fred makes out with Nick in front of us we're leaving him!"

"Hey! Just because you two are single tonight doesn't mean you have to rain on my parade!" Fred yelled.

"Well maybe if you decided to be single like the rest of us, none of this would have happened!" Titus yelled.

"Well if you brought Omarosa like you said you would then we wouldn't be having this argument!" Fred yelled as Chelsea snuck away from them and went outside and saw her guys and Stu having a beer.

"You invited the Prime Time Players because?" Chelsea asked.

"Needed entertainment." Stu said shrugging.

"They're fighting." Chelsea said. "Can we leave, I'm getting tired." She said winking at her guys.

"Stu it's been fun but we have to go." Drew said getting up as did Stephen.

"But the party hasn't even started yet." Stu said.

"Chelsea is our ride home." Stephen said. "If we get too drunk we may have a threesome with you." He smirked.

"I'll see you three later." Stu said quickly as the trio left.

_Me: Man those three really need each other huh? ;D ;D What will happen next Chapter? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Guys I am SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS UP SOONER! But my life really got in the way big time, Work is becoming more Chaotic (Bosses need to get their Shit together), My Boyfriend got mad at me, broke up then we got back together with him turning really sweet and caring, stuff like that but here is the next Chapter and it is HOT! I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter. You rock :D :D I would like to think BatistasPrincess for favoring and adding this to their alerts. You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D _

Chapter 2

As soon as the trio got back to their house, they got inside and attacked Chelsea right away by kissing her everywhere with the guys kissing each other once in a while. When they got upstairs they laid on the bed kissing each other everywhere but Chelsea broke apart and got up.

"Chelsea what's wrong?" Stephen asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Chelsea said as she went in the bathroom and smirked and got out a Sexy Little Things Lacie Halter Babydoll in Black and put it on along with a pair of Black Angel Wings then walked out seductively and saw her guys in their boxers making out. "So, couldn't wait on me?" She asked seductively as they stopped and looked at her.

"Whoa…." Drew said as he looked at Chelsea.

"We had a dark Angel all along fella." Stephen said as he looked at Chelsea as well.

"She's so beautiful." Drew smiled as Chelsea twirled around and smiled.

"She's truly an Angel." Stephen smiled as Chelsea smiled at them.

"Our Angel." Stephen smiled as Chelsea crawled on the bed and got between them.

"Maybe you two can turn me darker." Chelsea smiled seductively as she started feeling on the both of them.

"Believe me that's what we're planning." Drew smiled as he kissed Chelsea passionately while Stephen kissed her neck.

"Then do it." Chelsea moaned as she kissed Drew back then started feeling all over his body.

"Chelsea." Drew moaned as he started kissing her neck while Stephen kissed her back then took off her wings then her Lacie then Chelsea tried covering up again.

"Don't, we want to see your beauty." Stephen said as he kissed her passionately and she kissed back letting their tongues play with each other while Drew kissed her neck and grabbed both of her breasts and played with them and she moaned.

"You guys." Chelsea moaned as Stephen moved down to her neck and her breasts where he started playing with her nipples.

"God you're beautiful Chelsea." Drew smiled as he went to kiss her passionately. While they were kissing, Chelsea moved her hand over to Drew's bulge and started rubbing it.

"Chels, how hard is he?" Stephen asked as he kissed her neck.

"He's hard." Chelsea moaned.

"God that feels good." Drew moaned as he kissed Chelsea again while Stephen sucked on her nipples then moved down and kissed her stomach and moved down some more and used his teeth to remove her thong and she blushed as Drew kissed her again and she kissed back feeling him through his boxers and felt Stephen's tongue on her.

"Oh!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen started licking her and she grabbed Drew through his boxers and started moving her hand and Drew turned her around and kissed her passionately again, allowing their tongues to play with each other for a minute then Chelsea broke the kiss and slipped off his boxers enough to free his cock then took it in her mouth.

"Chelsea!" Drew moaned as Chelsea sucked on him and she moaned as Stephen sucked on her some more. Chelsea grabbed Drew's balls and squeezed them a bit before she released him and he screamed and came.

"Oh god….." Chelsea panted as she laid down and caught her breath.

"Don't think we're done yet." Stephen said as he let Chelsea catch her breath then kissed her passionately then sat down and Chelsea kissed him though his boxers then started giving him a hand job through them. "Chelsea." Stephen moaned as Drew took off his boxers then got behind Chelsea and entered her and she moaned loudly.

"Drew!" Chelsea moaned as he started moving and Chelsea took off Stephen's boxers long enough so that she could take him in her mouth.

"Chelsea." Stephen moaned as Drew kept thrusting in her and she kept sucking on Stephen, after a while Chelsea felt close.

"Drew, I can't hold it in anymore!" Chelsea yelled in pleasure as Drew kept going.

"Then come!" Drew yelled as he gave one last thrust then the two screamed each other's names and came hard.

"Man….it's getting harder to keep up with you guys." Chelsea panted as Stephen took off his boxers all the way.

"You want to stop?" Stephen asked gently stroking Chelsea's hair.

"No way, I still want you guys bad." Chelsea smiled as she laid on her back with her legs spread open.

"God I love your Kinky side." Stephen smirked as he felt something cold go up his butt. "Drew!"

"Yes?" Drew asked smirking with some lube in one hand.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked.

"You get Chelsea; I get you plain and simple." Drew smirked as he added another finger.

"Oh god." Stephen moaned as Chelsea got up and grabbed his penis and started stroking it. "Chelsea, Drew! I swear you two are going to kill me one day with your sexual torture." He moaned.

"We can't help it, we do what we can to pleasure our Celtic Warrior." Chelsea smiled as she gave him a lick.

"Chelsea lay down now, Drew prepare yourself and be quick." Stephen demanded as Chelsea laid down with her legs spread wide open again and Stephen entered her hard.

"Oh god!" Chelsea screamed as she held on to the sheets as Stephen started thrusting in her. After a thrust he felt something enter him.

"Drew!" Stephen yelled as Drew started moving.

"Keep going Stephen." Drew moaned as he kept thrusting into Stephen and Stephen started thrusting in Chelsea again.

"Oh guys!" Chelsea moaned as the guys kept moving.

"Drew, Chelsea!" Stephen moaned as he kept moving. "God this feels amazing!"

"Being inside me while Drew is inside you?" Chelsea asked.

"Exactly!" Stephen moaned as Drew kept thrusting in and out of him.

"I need to try that sometime then." Drew moaned as he kept thrusting in and out of Stephen.

"Guys, I'm coming!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen gave one last hard thrust then he and Chelsea screamed each other's names and came hard. After that Stephen pulled out of her while Drew pulled out of him and Stephen laid down on his back while Drew entered him again and started thrusting in him.

"I'm coming too!" Drew yelled as he thrust in Stephen a couple more times then screamed his name and came.

"Oh god." Stephen panted as Drew pulled out and got on his other side. "I love you guys so much."

"Awwwwww we love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him.

"So much that we'll kill you by sexual torture." Drew smiled as they all laughed softly.

"You're lucky I love you." Stephen said as he and Drew kissed each other.

"I love you too." Drew smiled as they triple kissed each other again then cuddled with each other and fell asleep.

_Me: Oh man I wish my Halloween was like that ;D ;D Those three are really lucky to have each other, Hope you guys enjoyed this (Even if it was Really late, sorry once again.) Read and Review everyone! :D :D_


End file.
